


I got a bad case of lovin' you

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Logan (X-Men) Has a Crush on Hank McCoy, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Distract me like this?” Logan asked ‘gainst his mouth, their lips draggin’ together as Hank let out a whimperin’ noise.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	I got a bad case of lovin' you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> **”…to shut them up.”** from this ask meme!

Logan took a deep, steadyin’ breath as Hank pierced his skin. He had to look away, unable to watch the needle slide into his veins after all the shitty fuckin’ times he’d had this same thing done to him without wantin’ it. Logan was well-used to bein’ a lab rat, seein’ as almost all he could ‘member ‘bout his life ‘fore he’d come to the school was bein’ worked on ‘gainst his will. It was a reality that he fought his way outta by the skin ‘a his fuckin’ teeth ‘n now he was back in a lab, gettin’ experimented on all over again. 

But this wasn’t the same. This was  _ Hank, _ a pretty boy with a big fuckin’ brain ‘n a heart large ‘nough that all he ever wanted to do was help people. Who wasn’t takin’ his blood to hurt anyone, least ‘a all Logan himself, but was studyin’ his cells ‘n tryin’ to make a  _ cure.  _ Logan wasn’t the most science-headed ‘a folks, ‘n sometimes Hank went on rantin’ ‘bout how Logan’s blood could cure all modern illnesses, talkin’ ‘bout shit that Logan knew nothin’ ‘bout. 

What he did know was that Hank was tryin’ to  _ help _ people. That he was takin’ Logan’s blood ‘n studyin’ it ‘cause he wanted to do good. Hell, that was the only reason that he kept comin’ down to the lab when Hank asked him to. Well... if Logan was real honest it may not have been the  _ only  _ reason, since the way Hank always blushed when he asked him ‘n the way he’d look at Logan like he was  _ worth _ somethin’ were both key factors in his decision to keep comin’ down ‘n lettin’ Hank take his blood. 

‘N ‘course, him bein’ damn pretty hurt nothin’, ‘n Logan greedily focused on his bright eyes ‘n the quirk ‘a his lips to keep himself distracted as he felt the blood drainin’ outta him, always sensitive to shit like this’, both ‘cause ‘a his mutation ‘n ‘cause ‘a how many times he’d been through somethin’ like this without wantin’ it. 

“It’s okay,” Hank whispered, steppin’ up ‘tween Logan’s spread legs where he was sittin’ on a stool. Hank was close ‘nough that he was all Logan could smell, which was a blessin’ ‘cause it stopped him from havin’ to scent his own blood. He could feel the heat from the other man’s skin ‘n he loved how warm Hank always ran. 

“You’re doing amazing,” Hank praised him, runnin’ his fingers lightly over Logan’s forearm below where his blood was bein’ taken, skippin’ the tips of his fingers ‘cross Logan’s palm, ticklin’ down the length of his fingers in a way that made him shiver. 

‘Fore he could stop himself he was liftin’ his hand to lace their fingers together real carefully, aware ‘a the needle drawin’ his blood out. Hank’s heart kicked up but he let Logan twine their fingers together and held on right back, doin’ somethin’ with the vials that Logan didn’t care to watch when he could watch Hank’s tongue peek outta his lips while he focused. 

“That’s excellent work, Logan, just keep steady, alright?” Hank murmured at him, sproutin’ more bullshit ‘bout how good he was doin’. Logan knew that Hank was just speakin’ to distract him, but it always worked. Logan happily focused on Hank’s voice and let it drown out anythin’ else, lovin’ the way it rose and ebbed as he spoke ‘bout shit he liked, ‘n he tuned back into the actual words to hear, “...and, the truly extraordinary part, is that it’s all in your blood! Just by isolating—”

Logan learned forward, got a hand ‘round the back of Hank’s flushed neck, ‘n pulled him right in close When their faces were only a hair apart ‘n Logan could taste Hank’s breath on his lips, he asked, “Can I kiss ya, blue?” 

Hank nodded, ‘n Logan’s heart jumped right up his chest as he heard Hank’s do the same, greedily enhalin’ his scent as it went sweet with pleasure. ‘Fore he could lean in Hank was already pressin’ their lips together, crowdin’ ‘tween the spread ‘a Logan’s thighs and squeezin’ his hand ‘n then also reachin’ out and grabbin’ his hip, holdin’ him tightly as their lips moved together slowly. Logan had been attracted to Hank since the very first minute he laid eyes on the gorgeous man ‘n gettin’ to know him had made it impossible to push past the way he felt. 

Guess he was finally doin’ somethin’ ‘bout it. 

“What are you doing?” Hank asked him breathlessly, ‘n Logan said, “Manin’ the fuck up and stackin’ my claim on ya. I really fuckin’ like you, blue, ‘n you deserve to know that.”

“I can’t—” Hank trailed off into nothin’ then pulled back, but ‘fore Logan could ask what was wrong when Hank’d been kissin’ him back and smellin’ ‘a nothin’ but pleasure just a second ago, Hank started undoin’ the shit on his arm and carefully pulled the needle out ‘fore puttin’ everythin’ away. Soon as it was managed Hank was movin’ back in, pullin’ Logan closer and cuppin’ his face. Hank licked his way into Logan's mouth and then pulled back to say, “That was not medically sound.”

Logan laughed, gettin’ his hands on Hank’s firm little ass to wheel him in ‘n kiss him again ‘n again now that he finally could. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
